The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a and a computer-readable recording medium.
In the related art, a technique for detecting an abnormal region in a living body based on pixel value gradient information of an endoscopic image, that is, pixel value surface shape feature data or a technique for detecting an abnormal region based on edge information which is contour feature data of an endoscopic image is disclosed (for example, see JP 2007-244519 A). In this technique, the abnormal region is detected by evaluating isotropy of a pixel value gradient, that is, whether or not an equivalent gradient occurs in any direction around the periphery or by evaluating whether or not an edge shape is an arc shape in a predetermined size.